True Feelings
by LadyReivin
Summary: sequal to HeartBeat. Two years have passed and the gang is now in College. Old friends and enemies return. Someone forcably seperated is back. New problems arise for the gang. Will they make it through it this time? TalxOc ReixOc KaixOc
1. Good News

A/N: Here's the third story! This may be the final installment of the series, I am not sure as of yet. Anywho! Have fun reading it! Thank you all my loyal readers who have kept with these stories!

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 1: Good News

"xoxoxo"

A red haired boy sat alone at a college café. His icy blue eyes, now dull and sad looking, stared attentively at the notebook in front of him.

He had a coffee in his right hand, and a pencil in his left hand as he wrote away angrily on the paper.

"Hey Tala." Said a girl as she came up to him. She took the seat in front of him and smiled. She had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was actually considered pretty good-looking by most of the guys.

"Hi Katie." He said, not even bothering to look up from his writing.

"So Tala, you want to hang out tonight" You know, see a movie" We could ditch the college ceremony if you want." Katie said as she winked and giggled a bit.

"No. I have something else to do." He said as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Come on Tala! Ever since the start of college, you've never dated anyone! You have to learn to have fun."

"I'm not interested."

"Come on Tally, you know you have to date sometime."

Tala abruptly stood up which cause Katie to jump a bit. He growled and closed his notebook. "Don't ever call me that again. Only one person can call me that and it's not you." and with that he walked off, leaving Katie with her mouth open.

Tala walked out of the café and headed to his room. It had been two years, he was now at 21. Two years since Ben died. Two years since Reivin had been taken away from him. He got to his room and opened the door and went in. He threw the notebook on the table and went into the kitchen. He started pouring the rest of the coffee down the sink. There was a knock on the door and he looked up. "Come in." he said. The door opened and he looked over to see who it was. Ray.

"Hey." Ray said. Tala nodded in response. "We're gonna perform at the ceremony?"

"Yeah." Tala said as he went over to the couch and sat down.

"You're not happy with it?" Ray asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Tala stared at the ceiling for a while. It was like he suddenly spaced out. He let out a long sigh and then looked over at Ray. "Do you think she forgot?"

"What?"

"Do you think she forgot?" Tala asked again.

"Reivin?" Ray asked and Tala nodded. "I don't think she did."

"Ray, it's been two years. She hasn't called, she hasn't e-mailed me, and she hasn"t even send a letter." Tala said as he slumped down on the couch. "Be honest, do you think she forgot?"

"No."

"I said be honest."

"I am being honest! I don't think she forgot. You should know better." Ray said as he sighed.

"I guess." Tala said as he sighed. He looked down on the necklace around his neck. Reivin's necklace.

"Look, I just came here to check if you were going to the ceremony or not. So I better be going." Ray said as he got up.

"Okay." Tala said. "So, how're things with you and Tara?"

"Same." Ray said as he shrugged.

"Did you eat her pet canary again?"

"Only by accident! But I'm buying her a new one tomorrow." Ray said as he left down the hallways and Tala shook his head.

Tala went back inside and sighed. Nothing to do now except wait till it was time for the ceremony.

Xoxoxo

Tala got to the college ceremony and went in. He really didn't want to be here, but they made him go anyway. He looked around as he headed backstage. The place was crowded. A lady got on the stage and tapped the microphone.

"Hello everyone. I'm Mrs. Collins. Most of you may know me from past years and some may not. I am the principal here at Black Stallions College. I'm all out for freedom and that's why the school is the way it is. Now, the ceremonies are always boring so we have our usual entertainment. Please give it up for Third Dimension!" she said and everyone clapped at the last part.

The curtains opened to reveal three guys. One with slate and blue hair on drums, one with long black hair on keyboard, and one with red hair and ice blue eyes on guitar and at the microphone.

Tala nodded back at Kai and Ray and the music started. Then Tala started singing.

"Thought I ran into you down on the street

Then it turned out to only be a dream

I made a point to burn all of the photographs

She went away and then I took a different path

I can remember the face, but I can't recall the name

Now I wonder how whatsername has been

Seems she disappeared without a trace

Did she marry old what's his face?"

I made a point to burn all of the photographs

She went away and I took a different path

I remember the face, but I can't recall the name

Now I wonder whatsername has been

Remember, whatever

It seems like forever ago

Remember, whatever

It seems like forever ago

The regrets are useless, in my mind

She's in my head

I must confess, the regrets are useless

She's in my head

From so long ago and in the darkest night

If my memory serves me right

I'll never turn back time

Forgetting you but not the time."

The music died down and everyone started clapping. The curtains closed and Mrs. Collins stepped back on the stage to finish the speech.

"Still thinking about her?" Kai asked Tala with a raised eyebrow.

"How would you feel if the person you loved most was taken away from you? But how could you know, Ka?" You're married." Tala said and headed to leave. "Look, I'm not staying for the rest of this thing. I'm heading back now."

"And I thought you were a grouch." Ray said to Kai as they watched Tala leave.

Xoxoxo

Tala got to his apartment and the phone rang. He groaned and decided to let the machine answer it. He went over into the kitchen and served himself a cup of water. Pretty soon, the machine started.

"Hey this is Tala Valkov. I'm not here now 'cause I'm at my college ceremony. By the time I'll get back I'll be super tired but leave a message anyway and I'll get back to you tomorrow. Maybe. BEEP."

"Hey Tala…Um, hi. Listen, its Reivin." Tala's eyes widened at that and he started listening to the message. "Look, I know I haven't called in two years and I'm really sorry. Claude wouldn't let me call; not to mention that it was super hard to get a hold of your new number! Anyway, if you're there, please pick up. We need to talk. Please?"

Tala went to the phone and quickly picked it up. "Hello" Reivin, is it really you?"

"Tala? Oh my God! I'm so happy to finally talk to you!"

"Reivin, I'm so happy to hear from you again!" Tala said, his once dull blue eyes suddenly brightening. "How've you been?"

"Good, you know. Um, Alina had a baby."

"Congratulations. Boy or girl?"

"Boy. He looks just like Claude."

"Oh, well, that's nice."

"Yeah?"

"Reivin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you…"

" I love you too Tala."

"I'm happy that you called and all but, why so suddenly after two years?"

"Well, Claude is finally letting me go back to Japan! I'll be going to college over there!"

"Seriously?" Tala asked as he smile and went over and sat on the couch.

"Yeah! I'll finally be able to see you!"

"That's great! I've missed you so much; I can't wait to see you. When are you coming?"

"Tomorrow morning. I was hoping you'd go pick me up at the airport."

"Yeah, I'll be there!"

"Great, be there by 9:00 in the morning, k?"

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Well, okay! Bye then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that he hung up and smiled to himself. After two years, she was finally coming back to him.


	2. Anya and Sparky

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 2: Anya and Sparky

"xoxoxo"

Tala got out of bed and hurried to get dressed. He went to the kitchen, got a cup of coffee that had been made, and hurried out the door. He took a sip out of the coffee as he knocked on a dorm door.

"Yeah?" asked a girl as she opened the door. "Oh, hi Tala."

"Hey Tara. Are you ready? We're going to be late!" Tala asked quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down." Tara said as she smiled. She looked back inside the room. "Come on Ray! Tala's here!"

"Coming!" Ray said as he came up to the door, then they all left to the airport.

Xoxoxo

"You think her flight is here already?" Tala asked to no one.

"Where are Kai and Katana anyway?" Ray asked.

"They were coming in Kai's car." Tara said as she shrugged.

"Tala!" all three heads turned to see Reivin standing there as she smiled.

Reivin went towards Tala and hugged him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Reivin." Tala said as he hugged her back.

"Sorry we're late." Reivin and Tala pulled back and looked over to see Katana and Kai coming over to them.

"Oh my God! It's Freak the Mighty!" Reivin said as she pointed at Kai. (1)

"Not funny." Kai said. Kai looked the same, except that he had a little girl on his shoulders.

"She's so cute!" Reivin said. The girl looked like a mini Kai only that it was a girl.

"Where did you get her?"

"She's ours Reivin." Katana said as she sweat dropped and Reivin's eyes widened.

"I'm so happy for you!" Reivin said as she smiled. "What's her name?"

"Anya." Katana said. "But she's a daddy's girl."

"Why?"

"Watch." Katana said as she turned to Anya. "Anya, what are the rules of our house?"

"Rule number 1. What daddy wants, daddy gets. 2. Daddy's coffee is always at three o clock. 3. Tell mommy to make daddy coffee by three o clock. 4. If mommy doesn't want to make daddy coffee, daddy gives Anya permission to kick mommy in the shin. 5. Don't bother daddy when he's working." Anya said as she smiled and everyone stared.

"See! Kai is turning her against me!" Katana said.

Kai lowered the girl from his shoulders and into his arms. "She's the one that learned them."

"Who's you?" Anya asked as she pointed at Reivin.

"That's Uncle Tala's girlfriend, Reivin." Katana said. "She's daddy's friend too."

"Auntie Reivin!" Anya said as she clapped her hands. Reivin laughed and blushed a bit and Tala put his arm around her waist.

They all went back to the cars to go back to the college. Kai opened his car and a little ball of fluff came running out.

"Sparky!" Anya yelled as she tried to grab the little brown dog.

"That's so cute; you even got her a dog." Reivin said.

"Actually, that's Kai's dog." Katana said as she laughed. Kai rolled his eyes and handed Anya to Katana as he got on the car to drive.

"No daddy! I wants to go with daddy!" Anya yelled as she tried to squirm free from Katana's grasp. "Bad mommy, bad! I wants to go with daddy now!"

"Not now Anya. Your dad is going to drive." Katana said as she put Anya in the car seat in the back.

"Good luck Katana!" Reivin said as she waved from Tala's car as they drove off.

Xoxoxo

"The college is really nice." Reivin said as she walked into Tala's room followed by Tala, Tara and Ray.

"Yeah, it's really big." Tara said as they all sat down.

"So, what's new since I left?" Reivin asked as she looked at everyone.

"Um…not much." Tara said, a bit uneasily.

"Nothing big except for the Kai and Katana having a baby thing." Tala said with a shrug as he pulled Reivin closer to him.

"Except Ray eating my pet canaries too." Tara said as she crossed her arms.

"It was an accident!" Ray said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, maybe the first time! But this has been the seventh time you have eaten it!"

"Okay, so maybe it was on purpose. But I didn't eat it; I swallowed it! There's a difference."

"Not much difference actually." Tara said.

"Wait, wait. What?" Reivin said as she raised an eyebrow. "Ray ate a canary?"

"Swallowed it!"

"Whatever. He ate the canary?"

"Yes! And he had no reason for it either." Tara said as she pouted.

"It was annoying, okay?" Ray said.

Silence

"Why were we fighting again?" Tara asked.

"I have no idea." Ray said as he shrugged.

"They have changed a bit." Reivin said to Tala.

"Oh yeah." Tala said as he nodded. "So, how was England?"

"It was okay. Here is better though." Reivin said as she smiled and leaned her head on Tala's shoulder.

"We have to get going. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Ray said as he and Tara got up and left.

"So, want to watch a movie and not actually watch the movie?" Tala asked.

"That would be nice."

Xoxoxo

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Tala yelled as he got up from the couch. Reivin sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"Hi Tala." Katie said when Tala opened the door. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened in the- who's this?" she asked when she saw Reivin.

"She's my girlfriend. It's why I never date." Tala said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hi." Reivin said as she smiled at the girl.

"Oh, I see." Katie said. "Well, bye then." And with that she left quickly.

"Who was she?" Reivin asked as Tala closed the door.

"Katie Williams. Some girl from some clique from some place." Tala said as he sat on the couch again.

"That's informative."

"It is isn't it?"

"Whatever." Reivin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's continue what we were doing, shall we?"

"Later, I want to take a bath now." Reivin said as she got up.

"Can I come?" Tala asked as she went into the bathroom.

"No."

"Fine then, spoil my fun!"

Tala sighed when she laughed. He leaned his head back on the couch and turned on the TV.

Xoxoxo

Reivin came out of the bathroom and looked over at Tala, still glued to the TV.

"TV will rot your mind you know." Reivin said as she went into the kitchen.

"Mudlersplechfurthertygomanesilla." Tala said, not looking up from the TV.

"See, the process is already starting!"

"I'm kidding." Tala said.

"I know."

"Cheater."

"I know."

Tala rolled his eyes and Reivin laughed. Tala got up from the couch and turned off the TV.

"Come on then, it's your first day at this college." Tala said as he headed towards the door and Reivin followed.

"Yup, I already sent an application when we I was in England."

"What are you gonna study?" Tala asked.

"Pediatrician. You?"

"I'm studying psychology."

"You're gonna be a shrink?"

"Psychologist. But if you wanna put it that way, sure." Tala said with a shrug.

"I never knew you liked psychology."

"Me neither until I read a book on it."

"That's good. Who knows, you might cure your turkey phobia." Reivin said and Tala shuddered. Reivin suddenly stopped and her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Is that who I think it is?"

"If you mean the same Kimberly from high school, then yes." Tala said as he nodded, his eyes also huge.

"What are you doing here?" Kimberly asked Reivin as she came over to them.

Kimberly still looked the same in all of her slutty-ness. Only, she now looked like a blimp that weighed about 300-400 pounds.

"It's college. Why do you think I'm here, genius." Reivin asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way, loser."

"If I got in your way I would be flat as a pancake. So I'll be sure to do stay out of your way most definitely." Reivin said as she pulled Tala by the wrist and kept walking.

"So, is there anyone else from our past schools that are here?" Reivin asked.

"Emerald is most likely to be here." Tala said as they got down to the café.

"Well, this will surely be an interesting time." Reivin said as they went inside the café.

Tala put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to a table. All eyes were on them.

A nickname given to him by a friend of mine…for his hair and the shark fins. Don't ask why.


	3. Old Friends and Enemies

A/N: Well, here is the 3rd chapter. I'm going to try and post a chapter a day until I run out of the prewritten chapters. I've edited almost half of what I have on this story already. I am going to try my hardest to remember to post a chapter a day, but I have to attend a Junior College for my chemistry class on Tuesdays and Thursdays so it's a little hard to post then. And I'm trying to cram in 2 years of high school into one so I can graduate early so I might miss some. But I will try and make up for those. Thank you all who have been following these stories so diligently. I didn't actually think anyone would follow them.

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 3: Old Friends and Enemies

"xoxoxo"

"Wake up Tala!" Reivin said as she jumped up and down on the bed. Tala groaned and rolled over but fell off the bed.

"Ow." Tala said simply as he sat up.

"Tala, get up!" Reivin screamed again.

"I'm already up." Tala said as he stood up. "Why, anyway?"

"Because! Tara told me there was going to be this party at the gym where you see if there are any of your old friends and you get to see them! Now get up and let's go!" Reivin said as she pushed Tala inside of the bathroom.

Tala groaned but got ready anyway. He was done about an hour later at the slow pace he was going. When he was done, he was pulled by the wrist by Reivin who dragged him to the gym.

Xoxoxo

The gym was definitively filled with people. Good thing the gym was big! Reivin and Tala walked inside. There was music playing and it was decorated and it looked like a small nightclub. Only that it was day outside.

"Hey guys!" Tara said when they got there. Ray and Kai were next to her. Kai was holding Anya as she slept and clung to Kai's shirt.

"Hey, where's Katana?" Reivin asked.

"She went "old friend hunting"." Kai said as he rolled his eyes.

"And she left you with the "bundle of joy?"" Tala said with a smirk.

"It's typical considering Anya is attached to Kai." Reivin said to Tala as if Kai wasn't there.

"Hey guys! Look who I found!" they looked back to see Katana pulling a white haired boy by the wrist. (AN: Know who it is?)

"Omi!" Tara and Reivin said at the same time.

Omi still had his cuteness, but his white long hair was now cut and spiked up.

"Hello." Omi said as he smiled. "Nice to see you all again."

"Wow, who knew you'd be here Omi." Tara said as she smiled.

"Yeah. I wasn't going to come here, but my girlfriend transferred here so I came with her." Omi said and everyone's eyes widened.

"Girlfriend?" they all said.

"Oh yeah. Her name is Rachel." Omi said as he laughed. "I don't think you've met her." (AN: Can you guess who Rachel is?)

"Well, where is she" I want to meet the lucky girl." Katana asked as she winked at Omi. "She's around here somewhere. She said she-"

"Guys!" they turned around to see a girl smiling at them. She had light green hair put in two high ponytails and red eyes.

"Boom!" the three girls yelled.

"No, this is Rachel." Omi corrected.

"No, it's Boom." Katana said.

"Actually, it is Rachel. Boom was my high school name." Rachel said as she laughed.

"You know, when I liked to blow up things."

"Oh." Katana said. "Rachel! Nice to see you again!"

Reivin and Tara sweat dropped.

"You too!" Rachel said. "So, as far as I've heard, you married Hiwatari, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we must get you disinfected Katana. Kai was never a good guy. Never ever." Rachel said as she laughed her, still crazy sounding, laugh.

"Um…sure thing." Katana said.

"I still think she's crazy as ever." Tara said.

"So Rachel, what are you studying?" Reivin asked.

"I will be an angry scientist!" Rachel said. "And it's angry, not mad, angry. I will be angry because my experiments won't work and stuff will blow up! Ha! Then I will rule over everyone!"

"Did you forget to take your pills this morning?" Omi asked seriously.

"Maybe?" she said innocently.

Omi sighed. "She's really just studying chemistry because she gets to blow up things."

"I see." Reivin said as she sweat dropped. "So, what are the rest of you guys studying?"

"I'm going to be a teacher." Tara said.

"I'm studying culinary arts. As in chef." Ray said before Reivin could ask.

"I'm going to be a lawyer and Kai is studying in the literary department." Katana said.

"The what?" Reivin said. "Is that like, a hit man?"

"Katana sighed. "It means he's a novelist."

"He is?" Tala said with a raised eyebrow. "The only thing Kai has ever written well was that "Why other people are equal as me" report in high school."

"He got an F for insulting people and writing curse words." Katana said.

"Yeah, but it was funny." Tala said with a shrug.

"The teacher was a bitch." Kai said.

"Bitch, bitch!" Anya said as she clapped.

"Look what you did Kai!" Katana said as he eyes widened and everyone started laughing.

"Now, what do we have here?" they looked over to see Emerald. She was also her slutty self. Only, she looked anorexic. She was probably one too.

"Ew, what happened to you?" Katana said bluntly.

"Whatever bitch." Emerald said.

"Could you people not say that in front of the kid?" Katana said as she pointed to Anya who was repeating the word as she pointed at people.

"You had a kid Katana" Ha! And you were the one that said I had kids in high school. You had a kid before I did! Probably with some guy you found on the street too. She looks like a street rat." Emerald said as she wrinkled her nose and shuddered.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that." Kai said in a serious and dangerous voice.

"What?" Emerald said as her eyes widened. "You actually had a child with her!"

"Yes he did you idiot. We're married too." Katana said as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever." Emerald said as she stuck her anorexic nose in the air and walked away.

"Bitch." Anya said as she pointed at Emerald as she walked away.

"Anya, don't say that." Katana said. "Even though it's true…"

"But daddy says it! What daddy does is always okay because daddy knows everything." Anya said as a matter of factly.

"Kai?" Katana said in a warning tone.

"Anya, don't say that word again." Kai said.

"Yes daddy."

"Isn't that Jess and Eric?" Ray said as he pointed over at the table.

Eric was a super skinny old looking man and Jess was almost as fat as Kimberly. Behind each one, there were like five kids.

"Well, Jess is a baby making machine and Eric is a perverted old man." Reivin said. "People really don't change much."

Everyone laughed and just kept on talking until it was time to leave.

Xoxoxo

"What should we do now?" Tala asked as they all left the gym.

"Let's go someplace!" Reivin said.

"Very good Reivin." Tala said as if talking to a baby. "But where?"

"I…" Reivin said and then sighed. "Have no idea."

"You're not very smarts." Anya said as she blinked.

"That's a new record Reivin. You got called stupid by 2 year old. I'm so proud of you!" Tara said as she clapped.

"She's 2?" Reivin asked. "I thought she was like, 4."

"Reivin, when did you think I had her?" Katana asked.

"Well, she's really smart!" Reivin said as they got to Kai and Katana's dorm. Kai and Katana only stayed there on weekdays since they had a house somewhere else.

"Kai's been teaching her." Katana said as she rolled her eyes.

They walked in and sat on the couch. Kai put Anya on the floor and went over to his room.

"No daddy! Me wants to go with you!" Anya said as she got up and started to follow Kai.

"I have to work Anya. Get me coffee." Kai said and Anya nodded.

"Mommy! Daddy wants coffee NOW!" Anya yelled as she ran over to Katana.

"Not now Anya." Katana said as she slumped down on the couch.

"NOW!" Anya said and kicked Katana in the shin.

Katana growled but got up anyway. Anya smiled innocently and followed Katana into the kitchen.

"Wow. She'd dangerous." Reivin said as she stared.

"Kai taught her." Tara, Ray and Tala said at the same time.

"I can tell." She said.

Katana came out of the kitchen followed by Anya who was carrying the cup of coffee. Anya went into Kai's room smiling and Katana sat on the couch.

"So, what to do now?" Tara asked.

"Why don't we go to a club or something" You know, like we used to go!" Reivin said.

"I don't know." Katana said. "Anya needs a babysitter and Kai doesn't really leave her with just anyone. I mean, last time we hired a babysitter, Kai asked for papers, degrees, if they knew first aid, if they knew the emergency number and he still didn't hire the girl."

"Leave her with Omi." Ray said.

"Well, I guess it's okay with Omi. Anya does like him a lot." Katana said.

"Great! Call him and let's go!" Reivin said as she smiled and stood up.


	4. Argument

Reivin: I know I missed days, but I have a VERY good reason. Today was my written final for Junior College Chemistry, and last Thursday was the lab final. And today was the last day of the semester and grades. And I kinda had to work my butt off and study seeing as this last semester was also my Junior year condensed into it. WOOT! I'm now a 12 grader! does a happy dance Anywho. I do have some chapters already to get up and I'll post them tonight, that is if allows me to do so.

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 4: Argument

"xoxoxo"

"So, you have all the emergency numbers where you can see them at least 10ft away?"

"Yes Kai." Omi said as he sighed.

"The paramedics are number 1 on speed dial. The police is number 2, my cell phone is number 3, Katana's cell is number 4." Kai said as he counted off the numbers with his fingers.

"Kai, I have everything under control. Go have fun already!" Omi said as he took Anya from Kai's arms.

"Yay! Anya gets to stay with Omi!" Anya said happily. "Bye daddy, have fun."

"You know Anya, if you don't want to stay with Omi I could always stay home." Kai said as he looked at the little girl.

Anya sighed. "Bye daddy." She said and pushed him lightly toward the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Kai! She'll be fine with Omi, can we just go? You've been at it for 2 hours straight." Katana said as she got up.

"Bye mommy!" Anya said as she blew Katana a kiss. "Have fun with daddy!"

"Bye Anya sweetie. Don't give Omi much trouble, okay?" Katana said as she pulled Kai by the wrist out the door where everyone was waiting.

"If anything happens don't hesitate to call me. I can be home at anytime in just a few seconds so all you need to do is call." Kai said.

"Kai, she'll be fine!" everyone yelled at him. Kai finally left and they all headed to the club.

Xoxoxo

They got there and went in. The guy at the door asked for their ID since it was a 20 or older club. (AN: I wonder why?)

There was music playing, dim lights and everyone either dancing, drinking, or having sex in one of the many couches, rooms, and beds they had.

"Let's get a drink!" Tara said as she motioned to one of the tables.

They nodded and went over to sit down, then they ordered.

"It's been so long since we haven't come to one of these things." Reivin said as the girl came with their drinks.

"It's kind of hard coming to these places when you're busy all the time with studies." Tara said.

"Or when you can't come because "someone" wont leave your kid with a babysitter." Katana said as she looked at Kai.

"I just don't want anything to hurt her." Kai said as he shrugged.

"Kai, you think everything is going to hurt her." Katana said as she rolled her eyes.

"No I don't."

"You think she's going to drown in the bathtub, you think she's going to fall into the toilet, you think she's going to choke on marshmallows, you think she's going to suffocate on her pillows, should I go on?" Katana said as she smirked.

"Whatever." Kai said as he chugged down his drink.

"You two argue like an old married couple." Tala said.

"Tala, they ARE married." Rei said.

"But I said like an OLD married couple." Tala said.

"So you're saying just cause we're married we're old?" Katana said. Tala nodded. "I bet you 20 dollars I can act like when we were 17."

"Deal." Tala said.

Katana smirked and stood up, pulling Kai to his feet too. "Come on Kai."

"Where to?" Kai asked as he drank Katana's drink now.

"Body shots." She said as she started walking in another direction and Kai followed.

"She got you good Tala." Rei said.

"Shut up." Tala said as he slumped down on the chair.

"Come on Rei, let's go dance." Tara said as she stood up and Rei followed.

"Wanna go dance?" Reivin asked Tala and he nodded.

Xoxoxo

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery"

And bleed the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line

To find the money's on the other side

Can I get another amen"

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men

A gag

A plastic bag on a monument

The representative of California has the floor

Zieg heil to the president gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government?

Bang bang goes the broken glass

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trails by fire setting fire

It's not a way that's meant for me

Just cause- just cause because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday!

The music died down and another song started. Reivin and Tala had been dirty dancing for about an hour now, and Tala was getting…horny to say the least.

Tala panted heavily as he and Reivin walked back to their table. Katana and Kai had gotten drunk from all the body shots and were now god knows where, and Tara and Rei had gotten bored of dancing so they went off somewhere to do god knows what.

"That was awesome! I haven't danced like that since we were 16." Reivin said as they sat down.

"Yeah." Tala said as he drunk another drink.

"Tala, drinking that much isn't really good for you. That's like, your 15th glass?" Reivin asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I don't get drunk easily. Unlike you." Tala said as he smiled at her.

"Yes, I do get drunk very easily. That's why I don't drink much." ((A/n not true. I actually have a very high alcohol tolerance.))

"Whatever." Tala said as he spaced out but then stood up. He grabbed Reivin by the wrist and stood her up. "Come on."

"Where?" she asked as they walked through the crowds of people.

"You'll see!" Tala said.

They came to a door upstairs and Tala opened it and they both went inside.

"Are you serious?" Reivin asked. "You brought me here to… to…Ugh! I can't even say it!"

"Come on Reivin, I need it real, REAL, bad! I'm getting desperate!" Tala said as he pushed her back into the bed there was in the room.

"Tala, come on! Are you drunk? I told you not to drink so much!" Reivin said as she pushes Tala's hands away that were trying to undress her.

"Reivin, I know what I'm doing okay. I'm not drunk. I just need this now! I've needed it before, but when we danced, I REALLY need it now!" Tala said as he bent down and forcefully yet gently kissed her. She didn't kiss him back so he pulled back. He saw a tear falling down her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

Reivin bit her bottom lip and looked up at him, teary eyed. "I'm sorry for this." She said as she slapped him across the cheek.

Tala's eyes were wide. "What was that for!"

"Tala, I can't do this! I love you, but you're rushing things!" Reivin said as she touched Tala's now red cheek.

Tala pushed her hand away and looked down. He then looked up at her. Anger, sadness, and disappointment in his eyes. "So you're willing to have Ben take you but not me!" he yelled out of nowhere.

"What? Tala, Ben raped me! That is a totally different thing!" Reivin screamed back at him.

"It doesn't have much difference to me!"

"Tala? I thought I knew you perfectly well but apparently I don't." Reivin said sadly. "You've changed into a completely different person. Now I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out just like your father!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Tala yelled as he moved his hand back as to hit her. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Tala's eyes widened and lowered his hand. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"You have changed! You're JUST like your father!" Reivin said as she got up and walked out the door of the room.

"Stupid Tala! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tala said as he followed Reivin.

Xoxoxo

Reivin wiped the tears away from her face and went back to the table. Tara and Rei were making out across the long seat.

"I'm going home." Reivin said and they looked up.

"Reivin, what's wrong?" Tara asked concerned as she sat up.

"I just want to go home." She said.

"Reivin, let's talk." Tala said as he came up to them.

"I have nothing to say to you right now. I just want to be alone." Reivin said as she left.

Tala groaned and sat down on one of the smaller chairs. He ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier, and sighed.

"What did you do?" Rei asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tala said as he stood up. "Look, I'm going home and see if I can talk to her. See ya guys tomorrow, if I survive."

"Later." Tara and Rei both said as Tala left the club.


	5. Two Weeks Later

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 5: Two Weeks Later

"xoxoxo"

Two weeks had passed since the incident at the club. Also, two weeks since Tala and Reivin broke up.

(Flashback)

Tala walked into his apartment and sighed. He went over to his room and knocked on the door. Crying was heard inside. He opened the door and saw Reivin on the bed. Crying.

"Reivin?" Tala said as he walked over to her quietly.

"Tala, I don't want to talk to you right now." Reivin said coldly.

"Reivin, I'm really sorry. I just don't know what came over me."

"Tala….back there, I didn't know who you were. It may sound stupid, but you seemed like a totally different person. You seemed like Ben…"

"Reivin, don't compare me to him. I told you, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Tala, I don't think "sorry" is going to stop you from doing this again!" Reivin yelled as she wiped away tears from her face. "I know I'm being mean, but it's time someone told you what you've become ever since I left!"

"That's the thing, ever since you left! It's all Claude's fault!"

"Now you're blaming this on Claude? Tala, I can't believe you! Ugh! I can't stand you anymore!"

"So, why do you put up with me if I'm such a bother!"

"Because! I love you. But if it's going to affect us both that we're together, then I don't think we should be together anymore!"

"So that's it? We're over, just like that?" Tala said, his eyes full of sadness as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Tala, I'm sorry. But yes. If our relationship is just going to cause trouble, then I don't want it."

"Fine." Tala said as he inhaled air and then let it out. He then turned to leave. "We're through."

"We can still be friends, right?"

Tala left, without saying a word"

(End of flashback)

That leads to now. A lot of things had happened since the night at the club. Reivin was constantly going out but nobody knew where. Tala was moping around in his apartment, getting drunk every night to forget everything. Reivin even moved out of Tala's place and got her own room.

They hadn't heard from Katana ever since that night. They had seen Kai, but he looked pissed so no one tried to talk to him. Rei and Tara were doing okay, except that they were worried for their friends.

Tara knocked on the door of Reivin's new apartment and waited for an answer. Reivin opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Tara, come in." Reivin said and Tara went inside. Tara started to worry when the apartment looked exactly like Tala's, but she didn't say anything. She knew about the break up, they all did.

"Hey Reivin?" Tara said as she sat down on the couch, still looking at the replica.

"Something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Tara said as she laughed. "So…how've you been?"

Reivin raised an eyebrow. "If this conversation is going to lead to asking about my break up with Tala, let me save you the trouble by letting you ask now."

"What would make you think that? Cant I come talk with my best friend!" Tara said as she looked taken aback.

"Not when you've come here 10 days straight and the conversations always end the same."

"Okay, okay!" Tara said as she waved her hand dismissively. "So, don't you miss Tala? He's been really miserable without you."

Reivin sighed. "Look, I've been doing okay since I broke up with him. Sure I loved him, but if he was going to act like a jerk, then I'll just move on with my life. He should have moved on with his life too."

"But Reivin, I'm sure he still loves you! Why don't you give him a chance?"

"Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm dating someone else."

"WHAT!" Tara screamed. "Why haven't you told me!"

"I didn't think it was such a big deal. Besides, we've been dating for about five days now." Reivin said as she shrugged.

"Well, what's he like?" Tara asked eagerly.

Reivin laughed a bit. "His name is Miguel Harada. I met him at the café."

(AN: Yes, the beyblade Miguel from Barthez Battalion. I made up his last name though.)

"Well, what is he like? Is he hot?"

"He's really nice to me. He's sweet, artistic, and athletic. And yes, he's way hot." Reivin said as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"That's a nice combination in a guy. I have to see him! Oh, have you kissed him yet? How does he kiss?"

"You sure have a lot of questions Tara."

"Just answer!"

"Fine, fine. Yes I kissed him. His kisses are nice cause he kind of changes rhythm. You know what I mean? Like, at first he's soft and sweet, then it gets more passionate, then it slows down a bit. And he's coming over today so you can see him."

"Oh! I can't wait! He sounds so perfect!" Tara squealed. "Maybe even better than Tala."

"Yeah, Tala…" Reivin said sadly but then cheered up so Tara didn't notice.

"Why don't we go over to Katana's place for a while? I'm worried about her since I haven't seen her since the club night." Tara said.

"I guess. Miguel is coming over in a few hours, so we have time." Reivin said as both girls stood up and left to Katana and Kai's room.

Xoxoxo

Reivin knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. She knocked harder and the door opened by itself.

"That's weird. Katana never leaves the door open." Reivin said as she and Tara walked in.

"She also never turns off all the lights. It's so dark in here." Tara said as she looked for the light switch. "The TV is also always on."

"Do you think anything could have happened?" Reivin asked, now getting worried.

"Katana!" Tara screamed through the house, making it echo. "Katana, are you here!"

Both girls walked towards Katana and Kai's room. All the lights were off, the blinds were pulled down, and Katana was curled up into a little ball on top of the bed, covered with blankets. Both girls ran over to her.

"Katana, what's wrong" What happened!" Reivin asked worriedly. Katana only started crying.

"Katana, did something happen?" Tara asked. Katana nodded slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Katana hesitated but nodded again.

"Now, what's wrong Katana?" Reivin asked as she looked at Katana with concern as she sat up.

"The night at the club (sob) Kai and I got drunk (sob). We didn't know what was going on, so we just did "it" again (sob). But nothing was planned, so Kai didn't have a condom, (sob) and now I'm pregnant again!" Katana said as she started crying again and the girl's eyes widened.

"But what's the matter? You're married so it shouldn't be a problem." Reivin said.

"The thing is (sob), Kai doesn't want another baby (sob), so he wants me to abort." Katana said as she yelled and covered her mouth with her hands to cover the scream.

"WHAT!" both girls yelled.

"Oh Katana, I'm so sorry." Tara said as she hugged Katana. "I know how much you've always hated abortions."

"I don't want to abort! It's like taking someone's life and that's just wrong! Even though they aren't born yet, they're still human beings! But Kai said he doesn't want another kid and that if I abort it will be best." Katana said as she kept on crying. "I'm terrified of abortions!"

"Katana, talk to Kai. If he doesn't want another baby then he can go screw himself!" Reivin said firmly. "Abortions are very wrong and I'm sure he knows that. Tell him how you really feel. He'll understand."

The door opened and all three girls looked up to see Kai standing there. He was back from the gym. Reivin and Tara stood up and headed to leave.

"You two need to talk." Reivin said as she and Tara left.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked with a raised eyebrow as he took off his muscle shirt.

"Kai, I'm not getting an abortion. It's plain wrong and I won't go through with it! If you don't want the baby, then I'll take care of it myself." Katana said as she started crying again.

Kai looked at her sadly and went over to where she was sitting on the bed. He sat next to her and hugged her.

"Katana, it doesn't matter to me anymore. You're right, it is wrong. If the baby is born, I'll love it like I love you and Anya. No matter what. I'm sorry for even suggesting abortion." Kai said as he began to stroke her hair.

"Thanks Kai." She said quietly as she cuddled up with him.

((A/n gags that was soo sappy and out of character I think I'm going to be ill for all eternity…))

Xoxoxo

There was a knock on the door and Reivin got up to answer it. She opened it to reveal a light blonde boy with blue eyes.

"Hi Miguel." She said as she stuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Come in."

Miguel kissed her on the cheek and walked in.

"Miguel, this is my best friend Terra, but call her Tara. Tara, this is Miguel." Reivin introduced as Miguel sat down in front of the couch Tara was sitting on.

"Hi, so nice to meet you. Reivin told me about you." Tara said as she smiled and Miguel blushed a bit.

"Something good I hope." He said.

"Of course." Tara said as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Well, I better leave you two alone. Nice meeting you Miguel, bye Reivin."

"Well, you want to go out for lunch?" Miguel asked.

"Sure thing. I'm starving!" Reivin said as they both laughed and left to the restaurant.

Xoxoxo

Tala sighed miserably as he sat on a chair at the café. He had bought a cup of coffee but hadn't drunk any of it. He heard laughing and looked up. His eyes widened.

In came Reivin, his Reivin, with some other guy!

His eyes stayed wide, his mouth hung open, and his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Maybe they're just friends. I mean, she's had a lot of guy friends before. Yeah, that's it. Please God, let that be it!" Tala thought as he watched them take a table and order some coffee and donuts. Tala stayed watching for what seemed like forever. He was about ready to leave with the thought in mind that they were just friends, until the guy kissed her and she kissed back. Tala's eyes went wider than before. His heart shattered into even tinier pieces. He bit his lower lip so hard that it started to bleed. His heat ached. He felt like he was burning up. The world stopped for that second and all he could see was Reivin, kissing some guy! He got up quickly as soon as the first tear fell and ran home.


	6. Intoxication

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 6: Intoxication

"xoxoxo"

Tala got to his apartment and slammed the door shut. Tears were falling freely down his cheeks. He went over to the kitchen and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and cried.

"My head hurts…need to sleep…" he said to himself as he stood up. He went over to the fridge and got out a bottle of beer. He picked up and piece of paper and a pen, then left to the bathroom. He set the beer bottle on the counter and wrote something on the piece of paper. He folded the paper when he was done then set it on the bathroom counter and threw the pen down the hall. He opened the medicine cabinet and got out two bottles. One of aspirin, the other of sleeping pills. Still crying, he poured half of each bottle's contents into his right hand; then with his left hand, got the bottle of beer and started chugging down the pills. He finished all of them, the beer bottle now empty. He threw it towards the bathtub causing the bottle to break. He leaned on the door and slide down and onto the floor. He screamed and bit his tongue so it would bleed.

Tala hit the floor unconscious, but the tears kept falling.

Xoxoxo (A While Later) xoxoxO

"So, you want to do anything after here?" Miguel asked Reivin as he took a sip out of his coffee.

"Sure, maybe we can go watch a movie." Reivin said. Her cell phone rang and she sighed and took it out of her pocket. "Hello? What's wrong Tara, are you okay? You sound nervous… what? Are you serious? Please tell me you're kidding! He did WHAT? Oh my God, when? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Oh, okay. I'll be right there, bye."

"What's wrong?" Miguel asked as Reivin stood up.

"Listen Miguel, I'm really sorry. One of my friends is in the hospital and I really have to go." Reivin said as she bit her lower lip.

"It's okay, I'll drive you there." He said as he stood up too.

"Thank you so much!"

Xoxoxo

Reivin waved bye to Miguel and ran inside the hospital. She found everyone there already. Tara, Rei, Kai, and Katana. All there. She figured Anya was with Omi since it was a hospital after all.

"What happened?" Reivin said when she got to them.

"We don't really know what he did. We just found him there." Tara said as Rei put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Why would he do that? Has he lost it?" Reivin said to herself as she tried to hold back the tears but it was no use, she had started to cry anyway.

"It's okay Reivin, I'm sure he'll be fine." Katana said from where she was sitting down next to Kai.

A doctor came out of the door looking stressed. He sighed and walked over to them.

"Are you the friends of Tala Valkov?" he asked and they nodded. "I'm Dr. Mathews."

"How's Tala?" Reivin asked hopefully. "Is he okay?"

"Well, he's not quite good. He overdosed on aspirin and sleeping pills, plus he drunk them with beer and that's not a good thing." Mathews said.

((AN: Never ever do that! It could seriously kill you. And despite what people say it is slow…and usually as your mind closes off you start regretting it and realize its too late to change your actions…or you don't do that and you get found like Tala…getting found sucks. --))

"But, what about the blood?" Rei asked.

"Apparently he was trying to drown in his own blood."

"What the hell what was Tala thinking?" Reivin said as she pulled at her hair.

"Apparently he's not doing too well in the brain. He may have some serious damage and he may need therapy." Mathews said.

"What about his condition?" Kai asked.

"Well, he is the strangest patient he have ever had."

"Why is that?" Katana asked.

Mathews sighed. "Well, it may sound weird, but he's literally dying and coming back to life again."

"What?" they all asked.

"Well, he already "died" once when you brought him here. We thought he was dead since the heart monitor was still, but then in a few minutes, it started beeping again and he came back. Then he died shortly after and hasn't woken up yet."

"That isn't normal, is it?" Tara asked.

"No, not really. We still don't know what the cause is." A young nurse burst into the room and panted.

"Dr. Mathews, the patient is alive again!" she said as she handed the doctor a clipboard.

"Excuse me." The doctor said as he followed the nurse out the door and back into the emergency room.

"Reivin, Tala left you a note." Tara said as she took out a paper from her pocket. "We haven't read it because it has your name on it."

Reivin took the paper and looked it over. Her name was written in Tala's cursive handwriting. She unfolded it and read it to herself.

Reivin,

By the time you read this letter, you will know what I did. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, but I doubt you care. Suicide. It's what I did. I'm not afraid to admit it and I'd probably do it again if I had the chance. Why I did it? I'm going to be honest to you Reivin. I can't lie to you. So I'll just tell you why. See, I almost died at the spot when you broke up with me. I almost died right there. Unfortunately, I didn't. I was miserable without you. But then I saw how happy you were with that blonde guy. I hate that blonde guy. You were mine and he took you away. But now I'm sounding selfish. I just hope you're happy with whoever he is. Please Reivin, let me die. I don't want to live anymore. Just let me die. I want to die. I know you're going to tell them to try to do everything they can to save me, but just don't do it. Let me die. Please. I hope you're happy and please live your life well. Do it for me, please.

Love you always,

Tala

Reivin grasped the letter close to her heart and cried. The tears were now falling freely but she didn't care. Tara hugged her as she kept on crying.

"Excuse me, one of you may go in now." Mathews said when he came out through the door. They nodded and Tara moved Reivin forward so she could go. Reivin walked with the doctor as they came in front of a white door.

"He's awake, but please try not to tell him anything that might make his heart excited. He might die on us again." Mathews said as Reivin went in and he left the room. Reivin walked slowly towards Tala. Tala was looking at the window, not even paying attention to who came in.

"Tala?"" Reivin said slowly as she stood next to his bed. "Tala, how are you feeling?"

"…"

"Tala, why did you do that?"

"…"

"Tala, please talk to me."

"Why?" he said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you let me die!" he yelled as he turned his head to look at her. His eyes were full of tears that were falling down his pale white cheeks.

"I can't let you die!"

"I WANT to die! I don't want to live anymore!"

"Do you even know what you're saying? There's a lot of people that care about you and you just want to die?"

"Don't include yourself in that list then! You're not one of those people and I don't want you to be one! I wanted to die. Is that so hard for you to understand? You've moved on but I can't! I've tried but I just can't!"

"Tala, I can help you. I do care about you."

"No you don't! Stop lying to me! I can't take it anymore! I hate you! Just leave me alone!" he yelled. There was silence in the room, both of them were crying.

"Tala, I…" she started but Tala's eyes rolled back and he fell back on the bed. The heart monitor stopped and went to a full long beep. Reivin gasped and kept on crying. Doctors soon flooded the room and nurses guided Reivin out of the room and back to the lobby.

A/N: Seeing someone's eyes roll back and fall to a bed and that heart monitor flat line, specially when it's a best friend or a loved one on that gurney. I've seen it happen too many times…and worst of all the memories never fade. I've had it happen to me…after a car crash that killed my sister and two best friends. Mum said it was one of the scariest things she had seen in her life. What you see on TV, like E.R., its nothing like the real thing…nothing like it. And because of this chapter I will end my posting for now. I just can't bear to edit anymore of it right now with these…memories…on mind. Hope you all are enjoying the story thus far.

Reivin Romanovski


	7. Visits

Reivin17: Here are the next two chapters. I hope to get up to chapter 9 done and up by December 17th. I will be leaving and not taking my laptop with me. I will still work on my stories by hand writing, but unless I can use my cousin's computer I will not be posting anything more after chapter 9 until the New Year.

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanvoski

Chapter 7: Visits

"xoxoxo"

Reivin walked out of the room and went over to where the others were waiting. She looked scared. She WAS scared.

"Reivin, what happened?" Tara asked.

"It's my fault?" Reivin mumbled as tears went down her face. "Tala's like this, because of me?"

"Don't say that!" Tara said.

"Tara, it's true and you know it is!" Reivin yelled.

They all stayed quiet and only Reivin's cries could be heard between them in the silent hospital.

"Reivin, what happened?" Katana asked as she looked at her friend.

Reivin shook her head and tried to put on a smile. "No…it's okay. I'm going to go home now, okay? I'll tell you later…"

Reivin waved to them and walked out of the hospital.

Xoxoxo

Reivin sat on the sofa of her apartment. Crying. The TV was showing a whole bunch of depressing shows and she had on depressing music playing. All the curtains were closed so the room was dark. There was a knock on the door and she looked up slowly.

"Come in." she said as she sighed.

"Reivin, are you okay?" it was Miguel. He sat next to her on the sofa and looked at her with a concerned look.

"Oh yeah, just peachy." She said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"What happened?" he asked as he moved closer to her and hugged her. Reivin didn't complain and just cried harder.

"My best friend is in the hospital and he hates me?" she said barely above a whisper.

"He'll get better. But, why does he hate you?"

"He saw us together at the café."

"Oh. So he likes you then?"

Reivin nodded. "We…we used to go out."

"So he's your ex and your friend?"

Reivin nodded again. Miguel sighed.

"Be honest, do you still love him?" he asked.

She hesitated but then nodded. "I'm sorry Miguel…I just do."

"It's okay." He said as he shrugged. "Well, it's not fair for us to keep going out if both of us aren't really in love."

"What?"

Miguel blushed and scratched the back of his head while Reivin smiled a bit. "Well, I met this girl in some of the classes I'm studying?"

Reivin laughed out loud and smiled. "Go for it then."

"You're not mad, right? No hard feelings?"

"He said that to me once?" Reivin said as she buried her face in her hands. (See Trust Me chapter 1 for more info.)

"Sorry!" Miguel said. Reivin took in a breath of air and looked up.

"It's okay. Anyway, who's the lucky girl?" Reivin asked as she smirked a bit and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Um…her name's Mathilda. I don't think you know her." He said, as he blushed a bit. (Yes, the Mathilda from G Rev.)

"No, you'll have to introduce us."

Miguel nodded and stood up. "Anyway, cheer up okay. If you need anything just call."

"Thanks." She said as Miguel left. She decided she didn't have anything to do, so she just went to bed.

Xoxoxo (A few days later) xoxoxO

Reivin walked into the hospital and went over to the front desk.

"Hello Miss Romanovski. Here to see Mr. Valkov again?" the secretary asked.

"Yeah. Is he okay this morning?" Reivin asked.

"He's been getting a bit better. They've been getting out all the medications out of his body."

"That's good. Anyway, see ya later!" Reivin said as she went towards Tala's room. Tala had been moved to a normal recovery room but he was still getting intensive treatment. Reivin sighed and walked inside the room.

Tala was laying down on the hospital bed, looking out the window. He looked up when Reivin came in but then looked back out the window.

"Good morning Tala." Reivin said as she walked over next to him. She had brought him some food since he didn't like the hospital food and put it on a table next to the bed.

"Go away." He said.

Reivin shook her head no. "I'm staying."

"Why don't you just leave? I've told you all these days I didn't want to see you?"

"Because Tala, I can't leave you here. And I'm sorry to tell you this, but apparently I'm the only one that cares about you. No one has come to see you except me and the doctors to check on you."

Tala turned his head and looked out the window.

"So, do you want a sandwich with ham and cheese, or should I add pickles to it?"

"Just ham and cheese?" Tala said after hesitating a bit. Reivin smiled and handed Tala his sandwich. Tala sat up in the bed and began eating it.

"Good?" Reivin asked and Tala shrugged. "Tala, are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"But why!"

"I'm not exactly mad. It's just…I don't know." Tala said and Reivin sighed. "Who was that guy anyway?"

"What?"

"The guy at the coffee shop."

"Oh." Reivin said as she sighed. "Miguel."

"Boyfriend?"

"Used to be." Reivin said and Tala raised an eyebrow. "We broke up a few days ago."

"Hm." Tala said as he finished eating and laid back down.

"So, when are you getting out of here?" Reivin asked.

"Don't know."

"Oh" well, I better go then. Don't want to take more of your time."

Reivin said as she sighed and headed to leave. Tala grabbed her wrist before she could go. She turned and looked at him.

"Thanks." Tala said as he let go of her wrist and fell asleep. Reivin smiled to herself.

"Any time." Reivin said as she left the room.

Xoxoxo (Another few days later) xoxoxO

Reivin sighed as she sat on her couch watching TV. She yawned. There were only reruns of old cartoons on TV so you bet she was bored. The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it.

Her eyes widened when she opened the door.


	8. Love Couple

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 8: Love Couple

"xoxoxo"

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Reivin said as she blinked.

"What? No "Hi Tala! I'm glad you're out of that hell hole of a hospital!?"" Tala asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi Tala! I'm glad you"re out of that hell hole of a hospital!" Reivin said as she smiled innocently.

"Cute." He replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, according to the doctors you weren't supposed to get out until a few months from now." Reivin said as Tala went in. She closed the door and went over to sit next to him on the couch.

"I know. That's why I ran away from there."

"You what!"

"I couldn't take it anymore. The doctors were driving me nuts."

Reivin sighed. "You know, they might come looking for you."

"If I cared, do you think I would have left?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly."

There was silence after that. They both sat there.

"So…" Reivin asked, trying to start conversation.

"Reivin?"

"Hm?"

"I'm so sorry." Tala said as he hugged her. She blinked as her eyes widened.

"Um…it's ok Tala. Seriously." She said, her heart rate getting faster.

He pulled back from the hug and stared at her. He caressed her cheek in a loving way, causing her to blush a bit.

"Reivin, I'm sorry…" Tala said quietly.

"It's ok Tal-" she said but was cut off by Tala kissing her. Her eyes widened but she instantly kissed back. Tala pulled back after a while and looked at her.

"Reivin, I still love you…" he said.

Reivin bit her lip and kissed Tala again. Against his lips she said, "I love you too."

"xoxoxo"

Reivin yawned and looked at the clock. 3:00 pm. She yawned and looked beside her. She smiled a bit to herself. Tala slept peacefully on the bed next to her. Somehow, they had managed to move from the couch to the bed. They hadn't done anything much though. She stood up and went over to get dressed. Tala yawned as he sat up in the bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and watched Reivin go into the bathroom. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened.

"What do you think?" Reivin asked. Tala looked at her and blinked.

"Wow….that's different." He said, he couldn't stop staring though.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Good way."

Reivin sighed. She was wearing an army print skirt that was long on the right side and short on the left side. She had on a white tank top and army boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Around her neck was a dog tag necklace.

"Is that mine?" he asked referring to the necklace.

"Yeah. I thought you'd let me borrow it since you don't use it." She said. "Now out of bed."

"Later." He said stubbornly.

"Now. We have to meet the gang at the mall." She said as she took away some blankets from him.

"They know I'm out?"

"No, it's a surprise."

"Great." He said sarcastically as he stood up to get ready.

"xoxoxo"

Reivin and Tala walked in, hand in hand, into the mall and over to where the others were standing by the large fountain.

"Tala!" they all said surprised as they saw him walk in.

"I'm sorry Reivin, who is this guy that looks just like Tala?" Tara asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"This IS Tala." Reivin said as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No, Tala is in the hospital." Katana said.

"I ran off morons." Tala said as he growled.

"Yup, it's Tala alright." Rei said and the others agreed.

"So, you guys are back together again?" Tara asked and Reivin nodded.

Katana and Tara started cheering, Kai and Rei sweat dropped, and Anya who was in Kai's arms stared at her mom like she was crazy.

"Guys, calm down." Reivin said.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Tala asked as he yawned.

"Mommy is looking for big lady clothes!" Anya said as she smiled. "Cause daddy says Anya is going to be big sister!"

"You're pregnant?" Tala and Rei asked Katana.

"You just now know?" Kai asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I was in the dead place the whole time." Tala said, referring to the hospital.

"No one bothered to tell me." Rei said as he shrugged.

"You didn't ask." Tara said.

"Anyway, I'll see ya later." Rei said as he kissed Tara in the cheek and headed off somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Tara asked as she blinked.

"See ya!" he said, not paying attention to the question, and running off in some other direction.

"Well, let's go shopping for-" Reivin said.

"-big lady clothes!" Anya cut in.

"-maternity clothes. But big lady clothes works too."

"Not funny. Kai taught her that." Katana said as they walked over to the store.

"xoxoxo"

"Why do I have to be here?" Kai asked again as Anya ran around the store, throwing clothes everywhere and Tala chased her to try to stop her.

"Ka-a-ai! You have to be here too." Katana said as she sighed.

"Why again?"

"Because you're the freakin" dad!"

"Fine, fine. I'm right here so you don't have to yell." Kai said as he crossed his arms.

Katana rolled her eyes and continued looking at the different shirts on the rack. Reivin and Tara laughed a bit as they saw Tala chase Anya around the store.

"So Tara, how are things with you and Rei?" Reivin asked as she showed a shirt to Katana, who looked at it, stuck out her tongue, then put it back in the rack. Reivin rolled her eyes.

"Okay I guess. I feel like he's been avoiding me the past few days though." Tara said as she sighed and handed Katana a shirt.

"What do you mean? The guy's crazy about you." Katana said as she handed a shirt to Kai who was putting everything they handed him back in the rack.

"Well, he's been going out a lot and running off like he did today."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"What if he's seeing someone else?" Tara asked, a horrified look on her face.

"Don't say that! That's impossible!" Reivin said. "If you say that again I will send the evil teletubbies to eat you." Reivin said seriously. ((A/N shudders in horror Not those demented things….gah!))

"Um…okay Reivin." Tara said as the three of them laughed.

"Anya, don't touch that!" they heard Tala yell and looked just in time to see Anya pull a shoe box from the bottom and a whole bunch of boxes landing on Tala and Anya.

Kai's eyes widened and went over to dig out Anya.

"Anya?" he said as he lifted some boxes. The girls were laughing at the scene and so were some people around them.

Anya lifted her head out of the mountain and blinked. Then she laughed and laughed.

"Do it again! Do it again!" she said as she got out of the pile completely and ran off. Tala popped his head out and groaned.

"Ouch." He said as he rubbed his head.

"If she gets hurt you are not going to be happy." Kai said to Tala. Kai stood up and went back to where he was next to some rack. Tala looked over at Anya who was hitting a poor old lady with an umbrella.

"Anya, leave the lady alone!" Tala said as he ran over to her but Anya ran off and hit Tala with her cane. "Bitch!" Tala yelled as the lady walked away and he continued to follow Anya.

The girls were laughing and Kai was glaring.

"Lighten up Kai." Katana said. "She's not going to drown in a sea of shoes or clothes."

"That's what you said too before she almost drowned in the toilet." Kai said quietly.

Katana rolled her eyes. "She wasn't drowning. She was imitating Sparky and drinking the toilet water." ((A/N my baby, well he isn't a baby any more, but my baby nephew, Bubba, did that and our cousins, Easy and Stephanie…well they freaked out.))

"Oh yeah, blame it on the dog."

Katana shrugged and went back to looking at clothes. "And stop putting the clothes we give you back in the rack." Katana said and Kai "Hn" ed.

"So, you and Tala get far?" Tara asked as she smirked a bit at Reivin.

"What do you mean?" Reivin asked as she handed a shirt to Kai.

"You know. Far as in sex." Tara said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Reivin said. "No."

"NO!" Katana and Tara said at the same time.

"Well, we could do it, but then at the last minute we just don't."

"Why?" Katana asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Reivin asked as she threw a shirt at Katana and Katana caught it. "What about you Tara?"

"Well, Rei and I have gotten to it once. But that's about it."

"You have!" Katana and Reivin said as they blinked.

"No big deal." Tara said as she shrugged.

"When and where?" Katana asked.

"Rei's birthday. His apartment."

"Did you forget I'm still here?" Kai asked as he growled. "Your sex talk is very disturbing."

"Don't listen to it." Katana said. "Go play with Anya."

"And get myself killed? I want to live to at least see the new baby." Kai said as he smirked when she growled.

"Whatever. Kai, give me your credit card." Katana said.

"Don't take it out on the credit card mommy." Anya said as she ran up to Katana. Hugged Katana's leg and then ran off again. Tala ran after her next.

"Stop teaching her your smart ass comments, Kai." Katana said as Kai handed her the credit card.

"It can't be helped." He said as they made their way to the register.

"xoxoxo"

The whole gang sat at a table at the food court. That is, the whole gang except Rei.

"I swear, you're child is a spawn of the devil created to kill us all." Tala said as he slumped in his seat.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Kai and Katana yelled as the kicked Tala in the shin from under the table. Tala groaned and slumped down further he almost fell.

"What's wrong Tara?" Reivin said. Tara was sitting there, stirring her smoothie but never drinking it.

"Just thinking."

"Get it out of your head." Katana said.

"I can't."

"Try to."

Tara sighed but nodded slowly. The table was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was Anya, blowing bubbles in her soda.

Tala sat back up, looked at a store and got up causing everyone at the table to look at him.

"Come on Anya, let's go somewhere." He said as he grabbed the little girl's hand and walked off towards the store. He looked back at the table. "Come on, Reivin!"

Reivin sighed, stood up and followed. The others followed as well.

They were surprised to see the store was a pet shop.

Anya squealed and ran to look at all the animals in the shop and so did Tala. Reivin laughed at the childlike behavior. Tala had always liked animals. When they were little, he used to have a bunch of dogs even though the orphanage didn't allow it. Reivin smiled at the memory but then frowned a bit.

(Flashback)

A 6-year-old Reivin walked down the street, looking around for someone.

She looked into an alleyway when she heard crying. She knew that crying. She found a 7-year-old Tala crying by the end of the alleyway as he hugged something in his arms.

"What's wrong Tala?" Reivin asked as she kneeled down in front of him.

Tala looked at her, letting her get a better view at him. His cheeks were stained with tears and there were cuts and blood over his body and face. He wiped the tears with his hand and hugged what he was carrying closer to him.

"They hurt him, Reivin. I tried to help him…but they hurt him." Tala said, showing Reivin the small dog he was holding. The dog was bleeding badly and was asleep.

Reivin hugged Tala and cried with him. "Who hurt him, Tala?"

"Some bigger kids did." He said as wiped more tears off his face. Reivin stood up and pulled Tala up to his feet.

"Don't worry Tala. We can take him to the vet." Reivin said as she held Tala's hand and led him out of the alley. He nodded and held the dog closer.

(End of flashback)

Tala really loved animals. It amazed her that no matter how much he got hurt, he still loved them and protected them. She smiled to herself. He had a great heart.

"Reivin, come see the bunnies!" Tala said as he dragged Reivin by the wrist and pulled her over by some cages that were filled with different kinds of rabbits.

"They're adorable." Reivin said as she smiled.

"Can I get one? Please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"

Tala said.

"Okay, okay." Reivin said as she laughed.

"Yes!" Tala said as he ran off to get the worker to get him a bunny.

Reivin heard a scream and looked back. Katana was hiding behind Kai as Anya showed her a snake.

"Look at the pretty worm mommy!" Anya said. "Pet the worm mommy!"

"Anya, that's a snake! Put it down!" Katana said as she stood behind Kai. Anya blinked and placed the snake on the floor. "No! Pick it up! Pick it up!"

"Make up your mind mommy!" Anya said as she picked up the snake. "Look at the snake daddy!"

"Yes Anya." Kai said as he sighed.

"Can I get it?" Anya asked.

"No/Yes." Katana and Kai said at the same time.

"We're not getting her a snake!" Katana said as her eyes widened.

"We might not be, but I am." Kai said as he smirked.

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"I know." Kai said as he grabbed Anya's hand and led her towards the register with the snake.

Tara watched beside Katana as she laughed. Katana groaned as she watched Kai pay for the snake. Reivin and Tala came up to them, Tala holding a plain white bunny with blue eyes.

"Nice rabbit Tala." Kai said as he came back to them. Anya had the snake on top of her head and she was spinning in circles.

"I know." Tala said as he rubbed the bunny against his face.

"Real manly." Kai said sarcastically.

"Whatever." Tala said. "What can I name it?"

"Wimp." Kai said.

"Snowy." Tara said.

"Goober!" Anya yelled as she laughed.

"White." Katana said as she shrugged.

Tala sighed. "What do you think, Reivin?"

"Hm…Skittles." She said as she smiled. ((A/N curse that damn skittle commercial with the singing rabbit!))

"Skittles?" everyone except her and Tala said.

"I like it!" Tala said as he hugged the bunny. "Skittles, Skittles, Skittles…"

"Yum." Anya said and Tala clutched the bunny.

"Don't even think about it, you cannibal child." He said darkly.

"Don't talk like that!" Katana and Kai said as they kicked Tala in the shin again. Anya squealed and also kicked Tala in the shin.

"Is today "pick on the red head" day or something!" Tala said as he rubbed his shin.

"How'd you know?" Kai said.

"Lucky guess." Tala said as he rolled his eyes.


	9. Six Months Later

Reivin: Well this is the last fully written chapter that I already had. I have part of the next chapter and then I actually have to start writing again. The next chapter is bound to take a change in writing style. The first two stories and this one, up until I say otherwise, were written…well I started them about 3 or 4 years ago and stopped about a year ago because of computer problems and other things. So my writing style has changed dramatically. I'll try and keep it similar though. And the chapters will probably become lengthier. Well, this is my last installment until I finish chapter 10. I will be gone for 2 weeks, and I'm not taking my laptop (nor this computer…too big), I will try and handwrite on this and my other stories, including my other, slightly neglected, BeyBlade story.

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 9: Six months later -.-;

"xoxoxo"

The gang sat boredly on the couches of Kai and Katana's house. Well, mansion. They were watching TV. Bored. With absolutely nothing to do. Six months had passed and everything was going okay. Reivin and Tala were happy, Tara and Rei seemed close and yet apart, and Katana was getting fatter by the second. Oh the joys of pregnancy.

"Kai! I'm hungry!" Katana yelled as she poked her huge belly.

"Again? You ate a pizza all by yourself just five minutes ago." Kai said as he sighed.

"Katana, I'm sorry and everything, but what are you giving birth to? An elephant?" Reivin said and Katana pouted.

"I'm never getting pregnant again!" Katana said as she slumped down on the couch.

"That's what you say now." Tara said and Katana glared and crossed her arms.

"You look like Kai." Tala said, earning a cushion in the face by the one and only Kai. Katana's eyes widened as she screamed out and clutched her huge belly.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked frantically. Katana only screamed louder.

"Mommy?" Anya said as she hid behind Tala.

Katana screamed as she grabbed the front of Kai's shirt and shook him.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaai! It hurts!"

"What?" Kai asked as he blinked. "Now? Its not supposed to be now."

Katana only screamed in response.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Reivin asked.

"Right! Hospital!" Kai said as he picked up Katana bridal style as best as he could with her screaming.

"xoxoxo"

Kai paced nervously on the white hospital floor of the white hospital room. Tala was looking frantically around since he didn't like the hospital. A nurse came out of the room where Katana was. She was young, about their ages. She had light purple hair and purple eyes with silver.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Hiwatari's husband?" she asked to Kai.

"Yeah. How is she?" Kai asked as he shook her shoulders.

"Could you please try not to kill her?" they turned to see a doctor standing by the door. He was also about their age. He had lavender hair and lavender eyes.

"Bryan!" Reivin and Tala yelled.

((A/N Yeah! Bryan Kuznetsov! I'm so happy!...well not, I don't do happy…))

Bryan looked over at them and smiled a bit. "Hey. Long time no see."

"Bryan!" Reivin said as she got up and hugged him. Tala laughed and shook his head.

"Who's this Bry?" the nurse asked as she tilted her head.

"Childhood friends, Reivin and Tala." Bryan said.

"Hi! I'm Tala, he's Reivin." Reivin said as she smiled.

"No you're not." Tala said.

"Shut up Tala!"

"See?" Tala said with a smirk and she growled.

The girl laughed and Bryan put his arm around her. Reivin raised and eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that." Bryan said. "This is Kita Yurishio. We've been dating for about a year now."

"Nice to meet you!" Reivin said as she smiled and Kita smiled back.

"Excuse me, could we get back to the matter at hand please?" Kai said angrily.

"Oh yeah. I should have known she was your woman." Bryan said to Kai.

"Whatever. How is she? What happened?" Kai asked.

"She's fine Kai." Bryan said as he sighed.

"Well?" the whole gang asked at the same time.

"Twins." Kita said as she smiled. Kai almost had a heart attack.

"xoxoxo"

Kai entered the room where Katana was. The others followed him, but they were walking at a slower pace than Kai was. Katana was holding two babies wrapped in blankets. Katana looked at Kai and smiled. Kai slowly walked towards her.

"Twins?"" he asked again, still not believing it. Katana nodded.

"Liana and Keiji." Katana said as she looked at the babies. Kai let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and gently took Liana into his arms.

"When are you getting out?" Kai asked.

"A few days."

"Hn."

The other watched and smiled to themselves.

"We better go." Reivin said quietly to the rest of them and they nodded and left. They were walking out when they heard a crash and stopped. They looked to the side and saw that a nurse had dropped a plate of medications and food.

"Oh dear." She said quietly as she started to pick everything up and put it in the tray. Reivin looked at Tala and he nodded then they both went over to help her. The lady looked at them surprised, then her eyes widened.

"Y-yuriy?" the lady said as she looked at Tala. "Yuriy, is it you?"

"What?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"His name is Tala ma"am. I think you have him confused." Reivin said.

"Tala…it is you, Yuriy!" The lady said as she hugged Tala and started to cry. Tala looked weirdly at her.

"Lady, who the heck are you?" Tala asked as he pushed her back.

She wiped her tears and took a breath of air. "My name is Irika Valkov. I'm…your mother." She said.

Tala's eyes widened and Reivin gasped.

"Misa is dead." Tala said.

"I mean your real mom, Yuriy." Irika said.

"No!" Tala said as he abruptly stood up.

"Tala, calm down." Reivin said as she stood up too.

"Listen lady, my name is not Yuriy. I don't have a mom. My mom and dad gave me away because I was a burden." Tala said firmly.

"Tala, I know everything about you. I'm your mom sweetie. Your full name is actually Yuriy Tala Valkov." Irika said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh yeah, when's my birthday?" Tala asked.

"August 22." She answered and Tala growled.

"Lucky guess."

"Your blood type is O." Irika said as she looked thoughtfully. "You like to sleep on your back, and you have a habit of watching someone from behind when you want something."

"Stop it! You can't prove anything." Tala said as he crossed his arms.

"Tala, please calm down." Reivin said.

"How can I calm down when there is a lady pretending to be my mom?" Tala said almost yelling.

Irika looked down, hurt in her eyes. She then looked up at Tala. "Bite my lip and slit my wrist, take me away I won't be missed. Bite my lip and close my eyes, take me away to paradise."

"How did you-?" Tala asked, his eyes wide. "But, only my mom…how?"

"Yuriy?" Irika said as she hugged Tala. Tala hugged her back, not caring at the moment what was going on.

Tala pulled back and stared at his mom. "Are you really?" she nodded. "Then, why did you give me away?"

"That was your father hon. He took you one night and gave you away."

Tala sighed, still unable to believe most of what was happening. He looked at Reivin and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You okay, Tala?" Reivin asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I just need to rest." He said. He wrote down his phone number and gave it to Irika. "Let's go Reivin."


	10. Kai Is A Bad Daddy

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski (Reivin17)

Chapter 10: Kai is a Bad Daddy

"xoxoxo"

About two months had passed since Katana gave birth to the twins and Tala found his mom. Tala and his mom saw each other once in a while and talked, so everything was going okay. But for Katana and Kai, well, it wasn't as happy as they would want it to be.

"Kaaaaaaaaai! Liana is crying!" Katana yelled from the living room.

"Then go get her!" Kai yelled back as he typed away on his computer.

"I'm trying to get Keiji to fall asleep!"

Kai sighed and went over to the crib and picked up Liana. The twins looked just like Kai too, and similar to Anya. Liana had her mom's hair and her dad's eyes though. Keiji was an identical Kai. Kai sighed as Liana stopped crying a bit and sniffled the last of the tears.

"Kai, get Liana some food." Katana said as she fed Keiji.

Kai sighed and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked inside. "Um, Katana?"

"The microwave, Kai! Microwave!"

"Right." Kai said as he opened the door to the microwave and pulled out a bottle of milk and started to give it to Liana who took drank it gratefully.

"Daddy?" Kai looked down to see Anya pulling at his pant leg while holding a stuffed phoenix plushy.

"What is it, Anya?" Kai asked.

"Daddy, can you come play with me now?"

"Not now Anya."

"Pretty please, daddy?"

"Sorry sweet. Later." Kai said as he walked back to his room with Liana in his arms. Anya frowned and walked over to her mom that was sitting on the couch. "Mommy?"

"Hm?" Katana said as she looked at Anya.

"Mommy, can we give Liana away?" Anya asked as she pouted. "Pretty please?"

Katana laughed a little and shook her head. "Anya, you can't just give babies away. Besides, she's your little sister."

"But I don't like her mommy!"

"You don't like Keiji either?"

"No, I like Keiji. But daddy won't play with me anymore because he's too busy with Liana!" Anya said, close to tears. "Daddy doesn't like Anya anymore!" she said, the tears now falling.

"Don't say that Anya. Daddy loves you, he's just really busy. He has to help me with the twins and he has a dead line coming up soon."

"But I want daddy to pay attention to me!" Anya said as she hugged the phoenix closer. Katana sighed.

"Tell you what; do you want to go with uncle Tala for a few days?" Katana asked. "Tala can play with you since he doesn't actually have anything else to do."

Anya smiled and nodded eagerly. "I love uncle Tala! He's nicer than daddy." Anya said the last part with a pout.

"Okay then, go get your things and I'll call Reivin." Katana said as she stood up, Keiji in her arms, and went over to the phone. Anya giggled and went over to her room.

"xoxoxo"

"Thanks so much for taking her in with you." Katana told Reivin as she sighed. Tala was currently giving Anya a piggy back ride up and down the stairs.

"It's no problem Katana. I know you must be really busy, and Anya is wonderful." Reivin said as she smiled.

"Well, thanks anyway. Bring her back by the end of the week or Kai will have a heart attack."

"You mean like the one he's going to get when he finds out she's staying with us?" Reivin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Katana said and Reivin nodded.

"Come on, Tala!" Reivin said as she headed out to leave. Tala came back; Anya was sitting on his shoulders holding on to the phoenix and onto Tala's hair so she wouldn't fall off.

"Later Katana!" Tala said as he carried Anya's backpack of clothes and toys and he and Reivin left.

"Who was that?" Kai asked as he came out of his room.

"Where's Liana?" Katana asked as she kissed the top of Keiji's head.

"Sleeping." Kai answered. "So, you gonna tell me who that was or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"That was a kidnapper who took Anya from us."

"What!" Kai yelled.

"I'm kidding! That was just Reivin and Tala!"

"Hn." Kai said. "What were they here for anyway?"

"Anya said you were being a bad daddy so she went to Tala's house for the week."

"WHAT! THAT'S WORSE THAN THE KIDNAPPER!" Kai yelled.

"Calm down, she'll be fine."

"She better be! If something happens to her, Tala is dead!"

"What about Reivin?"

"No, I can't kill girls or children."

"xoxoxo"

"You better take good care of Anya, Tala." Reivin said as they walked over to Tala's apartment.

"What do you mean?"

"Kai will kill you if something happens to her."

"Why only me?"

"He doesn't kill girls or children." Reivin said with a shrug.

Tala shrugged too as they arrived at the apartment.

"Can we go to the carnival? Pretty please?" Anya asked Tala.

"Can we Reivin?" Tala asked Reivin.

"Sure, why not?" she said as she laughed. Tala and Anya cheered.

--------

I am rather proud to say that this chapter is done, as are the next to. I went searching through some old disks to see if I could find the missing chapters, and I did. feels proud So here they are, they are also the last of my pre-written stuff. Spaseeba! Reivin


	11. Only Tala Can Loose Anya

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski (Reivin17)

Chapter 11: Only Tala Can Loose Anya

…xoxoxo…

"Amusement park! Amusement park! Amusement –"

"Ok! I get it!" Reivin yelled as they waited in line to get into the amusement park. Tala and Anya had been chanting the same thing over and over again for past two hours.

"Sorry baby, don't be so grouchy though. We're here to have fun!" Tala said as he put his arm around Reivin's waist.

"When are we going in?" Anya asked as she pouted.

"Soon! Very soon!" Tala said. Anya was sitting on top of his shoulders.

About an hour later, they had bought their ticket and were finally inside!

"Uncle Tala, I want to go to the merry go round!" Anya said as she pointed to the ride. Tala looked at Reivin, asking if she agreed or not.

"Let's go! It's fun!" Reivin said as she stuck out her tongue at Tala and ran over to the merry go round. Tala smiled and ran after her.

Reivin smiled cheekily as she sat on one of the horses. Tala laughed as he set Anya on another horse, and got on one himself. The ride started soon.

"You think Kai wants to kill me yet?" Tala asked Reivin.

"Yeah." She answered as she nodded.

"You say it so calmly I get the impression you want me dead."

"Don't be silly!" Reivin said as she waved her hand dismissively. "But if you die, can I have your car?"

"…I feel loved." Tala said sarcastically.

"I'm kidding!"

"I know." Tala said as the ride stopped. He got off the horse followed by Reivin who was walked behind him. Suddenly something struck a light bulb in Tala's brain that reminded him of something.

He stopped suddenly, causing Reivin to bump into him. He turned around, eyes wide. "Where's Anya?" he asked.

"Didn't you get her off the horse?" Reivin asked.

"I thought you got her!"

"You put her on!"

"Oh God! I'm dead!" Tala said as he pulled at his hair.

"Calm down Tala. We just have to find her before Kai finds out." Reivin said as she smiled a bit.

"What if we don't find her? What if she's lost forever and drowns in the toilet like Kai said?" Tala said frantically.

"Dude, get away from Kai. It's creeping me out." Reivin said as she shuddered a bit. "First thing we should do is go back to the merry go round."

"Right!" Tala said as he ran back. Reivin rolled her eyes, sighed, and followed.

When they got there, Anya wasn't there.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! I'm dead!" Tala said as he looked around.

"Let's just go look for her. She couldn't have gotten far." Reivin said.

"Right! You go that way, I'll go this way!"

"Tala, I don't think it's such a good idea to-"

Reivin started but Tala ran off in the direction he pointed to.

"-Split up because then _we'll _get lost." Reivin said as she sweat dropped. She sighed and walked off in the other direction. "I hope that idiot has his cell phone on…" she said to herself.

Xoxoxo With Tala xoxoxO

Tala looked around everywhere calling out Anya's name but no luck in finding her.

"Anya! This isn't funny! Your dad is going to kill me!" he yelled. People stared at him but kept on walking.

Tala got to a toy stand that was giving away a bunch of stuffed animals to the little kids.

"Excuse me, have you seen a little girl go by here? Blue hair, crimson eyes, about 3?" Tala asked the lady that was giving the toys away. She shook her head no.

Tala groaned and kept on walking.

Xoxoxo With Anya xoxoxO

Anya walked around, looked at everything, a huge smile on her face. She looked ahead and saw Tala walking by.

"Uncle Tala wants to play hide and seek?" she said to herself as she heard Tala call out her name. "I love hide and go seek!" she said as she smiled.

She ran over towards Tala but stopped when she saw the lady giving away toys.

"Hi little girl. Do you want one?"

Anya nodded and pointed to a stuffed wolf. The lady nodded and handed it to Anya. Anya hugged and went on walking.

Xoxoxo With Reivin xoxoxO

Reivin yawned as she looked around.

"Anya!" she called out.

She sighed. She was getting tired of all this looking around. She perked up when she smelled cotton candy. She looked further ahead and ran towards the cotton candy machine. She _was _hungry after all…

Xoxoxo With Tala xoxoxO

Tala stood up on a table and looked around.

"Anya! Where are you?" Tala yelled. The people on the table got scared and got up and left.

"Have you seen a little girl go by? Blue hair crimson eyes?" Tala asked the man at a fishing game.

"Sorry." The man said as he shrugged.

Tala slumped down but kept on looking.

Xoxoxo With Anya xoxoxO

Anya smiled as she saw Tala up ahead. She tilted her head when he left.

"Uncle Tala is good at hide and go seek." She said to herself as she hugged the wolf doll tight.

She kept on walking and followed Tala quietly behind.

Xoxoxo With Reivin xoxoxO

"Come on! Just one more!" Reivin said to the man at the cotton candy machine.

"No way lady. You've had too much sugar."

"I've only had 7!"

The man rolled his eyes and shook her head no. Reivin pouted and kept on asking for more, getting more sugar high by the minute.

Xoxoxo With Tala xoxoxO

Tala sat down on a table and slumped down. "I'm as good as dead…" he said as he groaned.

He had already searched the whole park and still no Anya.

"I found you uncle Tala!"

He looked to the side to see Anya running up to him.

"Anya!" he said as the little girl jumped into his arms.

"You play good hide and seek uncle Tala!" Anya said.

"Anya, we weren't- I mean, yeah! Good game!" Tala said as he laughed nervously.

Anya smiled. "Where's auntie Reivin?"

"Oh my God!" Tala said as he stood up, put Anya over his shoulder, and ran off to find Reivin.

Tala found Reivin sitting on a chair at one of the tables.

"Reivin!" Tala said as he walked over to her, panting.

"Tally wally poo!" she yelled as she stood up and ran up to hug him.

"Reivin, what the-!" Tala started but was cut off by Reivin kissing him. His eyes widened and pushed her back gently.

"What's wrong Tal-Tal?" Reivin asked as she pouted slightly.

"Reivin, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm fine! Perfectly and totally fine!" Reivin said as she laughed a different laugh. Tala knew that laugh very well…

"How much sugar did you eat?"

"Only 10 cotton candy! Yum yum! Cotton candy!"

"Reivin… you know you can't have that much sugar." He said, but Reivin only laughed at everything she saw. Tala sighed and grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

Tala started the car and they were on their way home. Anya was singing to some songs and lets say she wasn't a very good singer for being so young. And Reivin was trying to get hand down Tala's pants while he was driving because she was sugar high.

Let's just say, Tala wasn't having such a good time.

Xoxoxo

"Reivin, stop it already! We're here!" Tala said as he slapped Reivin's hand away. He walked into their apartment carrying a sleeping Anya in his arms. Reivin giggled as she walked behind him.

Tala put Anya in a bed in their spare room. He left the room and closed the door as he sighed.

"Hi Tal-Tal!" Reivin said as she jumped in front of him.

"Reivin, go to sleep. Your sugar high." Tala said as he walked into their room, Reivin followed him and jumped onto the bed.

"Party pooper!" Reivin said as she pouted and started undressing to go to sleep. "Come on Tala! Let's have fun tonight!" Reivin giggled madly as she laid down on the bed in just her underwear and bra.

"Reivin, having sex now would be taking advantage of you. So just go to sleep." Tala said. As much as he wanted to, he wasn't going to have sex with Reivin when she was in this sugar high state.

Tala turned back to the bed, and found Reivin already sleeping. He laughed to himself and laid down on the bed next to her.


	12. Holly Rink

Title: True Feelings

Author: Reivin Romanovski (Reivin17)

Chapter 12: Holly Rink

…xoxoxo…

"Did Kai have to hit so hard?" Tala asked as he rubbed his head.

"It's what you get when Kai found out you lost his daughter." Reivin said as she chuckled a bit.

Tala pouted and crossed his arms. "Meanie."

"Awww, you look so cute when pout!" Reivin said as she went over and sat next to Tala on the couch. Tala stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Tala, can we go shopping today?" Reivin asked him.

"Sure." Tala said as he shrugged. "Your birthday's coming up anyway."

Reivin gasped and hugged Tala. "You remembered!"

"Of course." Tala said as he laughed.

…xoxoxo…

Reivin and Tala walked into the mall hand in hand.

"Come on Tala, this way!" Reivin said as she started walking over to a store and Tala followed.

They went into a store called Whenever. It was filled with people and there were clothes everywhere.

Reivin started looking at the clothes in the racks while Tala tried his best to look interested. Keyword: tried.

"Will you pay attention?" Reivin said as she sighed.

"It's very hard to pay attention when you're looking at clothes." Tala said knowingly. Reivin rolled her eyes and dragged Tala over to another section.

Reivin gasped and pointed at some wedding dresses that were lined up. "Can I try one on? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Reivin said to Tala.

He blinked. Was she trying to tell him something? He didn't give it much attention and nodded. Reivin squealed and went to get someone that worked there to get them off the mannequin.

…xoxoxo…

"What do you think?" Reivin asked as she came out of the dressing room. Tala's mouth hung open.

Reivin was wearing a white long wedding dress. It was sleeveless and at the bottom it had little jewels on it. Her hair was held up in a messy bun. She also had white gloves up to her elbows.

"Wow." Was all he said as he still blinked.

"I'm taking that you liked it?" Reivin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow." Tala said again.

"Would you be buying this dress today?" asked a lady that worked there.

"No, we're not getting married." Reivin said as she blushed a bit.

"Oh? You would make a very pretty bride." The lady said again.

Reivin and Tala were both blushing now. The lady laughed and went to help other customers.

…xoxoxo…

"Hey Reivin!" yelled a blonde girl as she ran up to Reivin.

"Tara! Where have you been?" Reivin asked.

"Here and there. You know the usual." Tara said as she shrugged.

"Yeah. So, where's Rei?" Reivin asked. Tara's smiled dropped and she looked down. Reivin looked at her confused. "What's wrong Tara?"

"Um, Rei and I broke up." Tara said quietly.

"What!" Reivin yelled. "Why!"

"Could you not yell in my ear?" Tala asked. Reivin slapped Tala in the back of the head and turned to Tara for an answer.

"It's no big Reivin. I just don't think the whole thing with Rei was working out."

"Why!" Reivin yelled again as she shook Tara by the shoulders.

"He's been acting different, and running off somewhere and comes back late and I've seen him with other girls. And could you stop shaking me?"

Reivin stopped and sigh. "You've seen him with other girls? Doing what?"

"Not doing much, just talking. But he occasionally kissed them. On the cheek you numb nut, stop giving me that look." Tara said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Tara. I thought you and Rei were perfect for each other." Reivin said.

"The idiot moved on." Tala said mostly to himself, but earned a smack on the back of the head by Reivin again.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you later, k?" Tara said.

"Yeah. See ya later." Reivin said.

…xoxoxo…

"So, you two broke up?" Katana asked over the phone with Rei.

"Yup." Rei said.

"You're happy with that?" Katana asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Why!" Katana yelled.

"It's part of the plan."

"…what plan?"

"My plan." Rei said.

"What kind of plan?"

"You'll find out." Rei said. "I gotta go Katana. Bye."

"Rei you better tell me-" Katana said but Rei hung up.

…xoxoxo…

Reivin and Tala sat on the couch of Tala's apartment, watching TV. The doorbell rang and Reivin got up to answer.

"Holly?" Reivin asked with a raised eyebrow when she opened the door.

The girl had honey colored blonde hair that was curly and fell on top of her shoulders and dark green eyes. She had fair colored skin and was wearing a little bit of makeup. She was wearing a tight red leather tube top that had feathered lining and a matching mini skirt. She had on red high heels and a red purse.

"Reivin, darling! How are you?" Holly asked as she smiled.

"What are you doing here, Holly?" Reivin asked.

"I have some business in this part of the city and decided to stop by. My modeling career doesn't let me get out much; you should be super ultra grateful you get to see me!"

"We haven't spoken to each other since we were ten, and now you just want to visit?" Reivin asked.

"Well, no. I'm here to see Tala." Holly said as she giggled.

"What do you want with Tala?" Reivin asked.

"Darling, I have to discuss something with the red haired sex God, ok?" Holly said as she went passed Reivin and into the living room. Reivin closed the door and followed.

Tala looked up from the TV. "Holly? Holly Rink? The model?" Tala asked as he blinked.

"Yes Tala, the same Holly Rink that left all her friends for her boyfriend when we were back in Russia." Reivin said as she rolled her eyes. She never liked Holly to say the least.

"Reivin darling, that is so old! I can't believe you remember." Holly said as she laughed.

Reivin rolled her eyes again. "Can you just get to the point? Tala and I were busy."

"Oh yes. Of course." Holly said as she went over to the couch and sat next to Tala. "Tala, I'm your fiancée."

"WHAT!" Reivin and Tala yelled at the same time.

--------

MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger!!!!! Hope you guys liked this, took quite a bit of searching through all my computers, disks, floppys, external hardrives, school computer(s), and friends computers. Hence the delay…anywho, I'm not positive as to when I will get a chance to update this again, my muse has focus his attention on my other Beyblade story, which is under reconstruction, at the moment, and on one shots, but I will get to this when my muse lets me and when I have time. I am taking 8 acidemic College Prep classes, 6 of which are supposed to be year long courses but I'm doing them in a semester, and I'm taking an English class, a second one, at the college. Graduation is coming up, and I have the Belgian Sheepdog National Specialty coming soon too. So I'm kinda busy…plus we are thinking of moving and I have to take care of my siblings…I will get to this though….sometime….

Can any of you figure out Rei's plan? You get a treat if you can!

Thanks for keeping with this! Reivin


	13. AN! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**This is NOT a chapter!!!!!!!! Please read!**

I know that I promised myself that I would not post ANY Author's Notes on this story…but I feel that this one is needed, somewhat. Please all my faithful readers read this, even though I know they are annoying and I myself tend to skip them over this may interest you.

I am now excepting requests from you the readers on what the characters encounter, do, new characters that may arrive, anything like that. These three stories have become my babies for the last 4 yrs that I've been writing them and I feel its time to involve the readers more, specially since this is the LAST story! cries I'm truly going to be sad when this comes to a close.

Though! If enough of you the readers request, beg, cry, how ever you want to do it – I will write a prequel to this. Yup! I will write a prequel, but only if enough, as in more that Tara (daxter2424) or Katana (niichan626), who I'm assuming might want a prequel. The question is, do the rest of you?

As I said in my end notes of chapter 12, these were all prewritten and now its coming from the mind. The updates may be a bit farther apart because I have another beyblade story, a Saint Seiya (Knights of the Zodiac), Stargate SG-1, Yu-Gi-Oh, and a YuYu Hakusho story(s) going. Plus I am a senior in highschool now, and trying to graduate in June, a yr ahead of schedual and its proven to be a little more work than I first thought. And I'm taking an extra class English class at the Community College so I'm slightly swamped there. I also show dogs and horses so I have to work with them. A bit of a chore if you ask me. But hey, you didn't.

Another note, you might want to read my other beyblade story **Свобода**. Though at this moment it is under editing. It was started a yr after **Trust Me** and is in some sore need of revising. The original plot changed, and there are holes, grammer problems, spelling, a whole bunch of things. The first chapter has been changed though. Just thought you would like to know.

Thank you!

Reivin


	14. Trouble in Paradise

Reivin17: See! Haven't abandoned this! I've just been horribly busy. I'm a College Freshman! WOOT! It seems that I have a little more free time now…or rather I have more time now because I'm avoiding my MATH104 and ESC30 homework. And I've been trying to see if I can get the rest of the plot for this down…sadly I still haven't solidly come up with an idea as to what huge thing is going to happen in this…or if I just leave it all sappy and happy. Ideas anyone?

I deeply apologize for the huge delay in this…and I want to thank all of you who have been chewing my ass out about it too. It has helped motivate me. And my internet has motivated me too…we have had dial-up and it has been giving us issues so we are FINALLY getting high speed internet…and the lack of internet has goaded me into writing.

-------

Title: True Feelings

Authoress: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter: 13 Trouble in Paradise

-------

"WHAT!" Reivin and Tala yelled at the same time.

Holly smiled smugly. "I'm your fiancée."

Reivin gaped at the blonde while Tala sat with his mouth hanging open, leaving him to look a lot like a goldfish. It took awhile for the two to gain a hold of themselves again.

"Uh…since when? And why wasn't _I_ informed that _I_ was engaged?!" Tala bursted, his temper finally rising to match the colour of his hair.

Holly looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't remember since when…but your guardians set it up years ago!" She chirped happily.

This time Reivin stepped in. "Guardians? As in…"

Holly gasped, "Oh! You don't know? I'm talking about Ben and Misa Valkov and…"

-------

Reivin17: I know its short, but its more of a "I didn't foget this" than anything else. Plus its really hard to type with a brace on my hand. Don't worry I already have the next part started. So if all goes well it shouldn't be so long for me to update. And I ended this one here just because I felt like placing another cliffhanger.


	15. Author's Note

I do apologize for the updates I have made. I deleted my YYH and YGO stories because I'm not sure what I was smoking when I wrote them . I came up with some pretty wacked up stuff when I was in high school, that's all I can say. Those are never to be looked at again. Though there may be a few YYH one-shots in the future, but they will not contain OC's, who I feel have bee my downfall. I just simply rarely write with them anymore.

As for my two Beyblade stories...there is a possibility I may update those. I'm not sure. Cвобода is in more danger than True Feelings for being discontinued, but it's all there. I'm not all that big into Anime anymore and its been a good three or so years since I last watched anything Beyblade. I've just lost the will to write that. Especially OC. I am going to try and finish True Feelings, but I don't know. I never actually had a view for where the story was going to go when I started it.

I am busy with college, raising a kid, showing dogs, and other things. I don't have all that much time to write, and when I do that doesn't mean my muse is with me.

What to expect: Something based off the show "Supernatural". One shots pertaining to: Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Gilmore Girls, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, Gundam 00, Bleach, and YuYu Hakusho.

Again, I'm sorry to anyone who's been following these. I will make an honest attempt to work more on True Feelings, but there is just no promise. My writing style has changed, I've changed, everything. And the drama of the stories keeps reminding me of…some unpleasant show on TV I can't think of at the moment.


End file.
